


Pick Me (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: viktor drago - Fandom
Genre: Creed 2 - Freeform, Creed II - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, viktor drago - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers





	Pick Me (NSFW)

Working in the lumber yard wasn’t exactly a glamorous job, but it was what it was and it did have some perks. Well one, to be precise. That perk’s name was Viktor Drago. Most everyone you worked with was scared of him. After all he was a fighter, a Drago and even though people didn’t really respect the name anymore, they did still fear it.

But that’s not what you saw when you looked at him. He was always so soft when he talked to you, he never yelled or even swore around you, he was always polite; you would even go so far as to say soft spoken for the most part.

You two had become friends since you started working together. He would even come over to your apartment from time to time to talk and have a drink or two but it was always casual and seemingly platonic. He usually just needed to get away from his father and you were more than happy to keep him company.

Despite all that you were still surprised when he showed up at your door piss drunk on a Friday night. You were coming back from a blind date that had gone very poorly and he was standing still but swaying side to side with his forehead against the door.

“Viktor?” You questioned, putting your phone back in your purse.

“Heeyyyyyy!” He slurred, throwing his hands in the air as he stumbled toward you.

“What are you doing here? I told you I had plans tonight.” You placed your hands on his chest to steady him as he continued to drunkenly sway.

“I know, I know.” He whispered. “I’m sorry. But I needed to ask you something.”

You could smell the vodka on his breath as he leaned in close.

“Okay, okay, let’s just get you inside.” You moved slowly so he could keep up as you guided him inside your apartment.

Once inside you took him over to your couch where you sat him down.

“I’m going to go get you some food and water, stay here okay?” You walked away slowly, making sure he stayed put.

You pulled your leftovers from your date out of the to-go bag and grabbed a fork and a bottle of water. All you could do was hope this would be enough to sober him up a little. You set the items down on the coffee table in front of him and told him to take them. He drank the water quickly but didn’t seem interested in the food.

“So what did you want to ask me?” You asked while sitting down next to him.

“Do you hate me?” He slurred, his head lolling back to rest on the back of the couch.

“What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?” You grabbed his shoulder and shook him back awake.

“I lost the fight.” His eyes looked sad as he finally peered over at you.

“What fight? The one against Creed?” You were so confused by everything he was saying.

He nodded in response.

“Viktor I don’t care about that. You being a good fighter isn’t the reason I’m your friend.” You reached up and cupped the side of his face and he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. “Why would you think that would have any effect on our relationship?”

“My mother left us when my father lost.” He mumbled.

You froze when you realized what he said. You knew she wasn’t around for him but you never knew why. He didn’t really like talking about his home situation and you didn’t push.

“Viktor, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

Viktor started to lean forward, his body weight finally overtaking you, his drunken form basically deadweight on top of you. He wrapped his large arms around you and his head rested on your chest as you both lay on couch together.

“So you’re not going to leave?” He whispered, his voice a little desperate.

You sighed and cradled his head. “I promise Viktor, I’m not going anywhere.”

His tensed body finally relaxed and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep on top of you.

It took some time and wiggling but after a while you had been able to get out from underneath Viktor so you could head off to bed. When you woke up the next morning you could hear the muffled sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

You threw on a robe and walked over to the door.

“Viktor? Are you alright?” You asked quietly while knocking softly.

A moment later the door opened. Viktor wiped his mouth with his hand and rolled his half-open eyes.

“Bet you regret it don’t you?” You smirked at him.

He nodded slowly, clutching his head.

“Take a shower you’ll feel better, and please do me a favor and use some mouthwash. I’ll make breakfast.” You grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pushing him back into the bathroom.

Seconds after you set the two plates on the table Viktor came out of the bathroom, towel hung low around his waist.

“I’m sorry about last night.” He apologized before you could even say anything else.

“Viktor it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” You were struggling to maintain eye contact with him while your face grew hot.

“I didn’t do anything too stupid did I?” He laughed at himself.

“No, nothing stupid.” You rolled your eyes.

“And we didn’t…” He trailed off.

“Well first of all, you were wasted so absolutely not. Second, if we had, do you really think you would have woken up alone on my couch?” You laughed at him.

He took a few steps forward, closing the space between you two quite a bit and your breath caught in your throat.

“I’d like to hope not.” He smirked.

“Um, well breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.” You turned around to take your seat and Viktor sat down across from you.

“Well I did eat your leftovers already but I could definitely eat more. Where did you get those from anyway? They were not good.” He smiled at you.

“Oh it was from my date last night. I don’t remember the name of the place but I didn’t want to be rude so I took them home. I figured you were so drunk it wouldn’t matter that it wasn’t good so I left it out for you.” You shrugged as you took a bite of toast.

Viktor froze. “You were on a date last night?”

“Yeah, what did you think I was doing dressed up on a Friday night?” You laughed, not noticing the tensing in Viktor’s jaw.

“Oh. Well how was it?” He asked flatly.

“Well I spent the rest of my night taking care of your drunk ass so how do you think it went?” You rolled your eyes.

A smirk flashed across Viktor’s face.

“You know I really should make it up to you.” His voice almost seemed a little suggestive but you tried to brush it off. “After all you did take such good care of me last night.”

You rolled your eyes, picked up your plate from the table and walked to the kitchen.

“Viktor, I told you it’s fine-” When you turned back around he was standing behind you.

He took one large step towards you, backing you into the counter. He pulled on the tie that held your robe together until it came undone, letting it fall open and reveal that you were still just in your underwear.

“Let me make it up to you.” He whispered as he began to sink to his knees.

You couldn’t even form words as he began to kiss the soft skin of your stomach, inching his way closer to your panties. His large hands ran slowly up the outside of your legs, his calloused fingers tickling you just ever-so-slightly along the way. He looked up at you, his pale green eyes glazed over with lust as he rested his chin on your lower stomach. His thumbs hooked around the edge of your panties and slowly pulled them down while he watched you to see if there was any sign of you wanting him to stop.

Your breathing was ragged and your knuckles were turning white from clutching the edge of the counter. Viktor lifted your leg and placed it over his shoulder. You both watched each other as he began to devour you. His tongue flicking over your clit before swiping back and forth, back and forth.

“Jesus and I thought you would just be good with your hands.” You moaned, your head falling back as your eyes fell closed.

He moaned against your skin, kissing the inside of your thighs.

“You think about my hands often?” He teased, looking up at you through his lashes.

“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” You smirked, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it towards you playfully.

He smiled at you, giving your stomach one last kiss before standing up.

He pushed the robe off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close as he undid your bra. You grabbed his towel and tossed it to the side. He grabbed your leg once again as he lips crashed down on yours, pulling it up and hiking it over his hip while he carried you out to the living room where he dropped you both onto the couch.

He gripped your ass with one hand as you rocked your hips back and forth over his. He moaned in your ear as he kissed down your neck. His other hand found its way up your torso and to your breast where he kneaded the soft flesh and rolled your nipple between his rough fingers. The shaft of his hard cock pressed against your wet cunt as you continued to grind on him while lost in his kiss.

“Condom?” You asked as you finally pulled away.

“Pants.” He groaned as you got up from his lap, holding onto you just for a moment before letting you walk away.

You quickly ran to the bathroom and snagged the condom from his pants pocket. When you got back he was sitting there mouth open, head lolled back and stroking his cock as he waited for you. You smirked to yourself as you walked quietly back. Sneaking up on him you dropped quietly to your knees in front of him. His head shot up and his eyes open as he felt your hands run up his thighs. You leaned forward and licked up the underside of his cock, making him growl.

You tore open the small package and slowly rolled the condom over his cock. You could tell his was growing impatient as he began to squirm while he waited for you to climb back into his lap. Finally you straddled his thighs and slowly lowered yourself down. Once he was fully inside you his hands firmly gripped either side of your hips and rocked them back and forth for you. You leaned back, resting your hands on his thighs as he did the work for you.

He let go of one side of your hips and let his hand drift over your body. First it ran up the center of your stomach to your chest where he let it rest on your sternum before finally reaching over and gripping your breast. His hand drifted from your chest around to your back where he finally pulled you forward. He took your breast in his mouth, sucking on the skin, leaving bruises in his wake before taking your nipple between his teeth. You cradled the back of his head and held him close.

He slid down on the couch so he wasn’t sitting as up-right as before and began to thrust up into you. He repeatedly bottomed out inside you, his hips snapping against yours hard as he started to become more aggressive, feral even.

He buried his face in your chest, wrapping both arms around your back and holding you in place. Your hands clung to his shoulders and your nails dug into his flesh. You could feel the pressure building inside you with each thrust.

Swear words started to pour from his mouth as he started kissing your skin again until he reached your collarbone where he bit down. He grunted and moaned your name as he held your hips down while he thrusted up as hard as he could. When he finally let go he reached between you both, his thumb finding your swollen clit.

You mewled and whined as he began pumping hard into you once again. With his thumb circling your clit it wasn’t long before you reached your peak. You lurched forward, gripping the couch behind him for support as you rode out your high while he kissed the marks he had just left on your skin.

You both slowed down as you struggled to catch your breath. Your sweaty bodies sticking together as your limbs remain entangled with one another. It was you that finally made the move to detangle from him. He let out a whiney groan as you went to stand, reaching out to you as you started to walk away.

“Viktor, I have to clean up.” You laughed at him.

He rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his face as he watched you walk to the bathroom.

You could hear your phone ringing from the other room so you poked your head out. “Hey Viktor could you answer that for me? It’s probably Sasha calling with my work schedule for next week.”

Viktor picked up the phone without looking.

“Hey Sasha” His voice was gruff from exhaustion.

“I’m sorry I think I have the wrong number, I was looking for Y/N.” Another man’s voice rang out from the other end of line.

Viktor’s jaw clenched again. “No you have the right number.”

“Oh great, um, can I speak with her then? This is Adrian.” The other man asked.

Just then you walked out of the bathroom, you saw that Viktor was still on your phone and gave him a confused look.

He had an irritated look on his face but handed you the phone as you approached. You looked at the screen and saw a number you didn’t recognize.

“Who is it?” You whispered.

“Adrian.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

You laughed at him, taking the phone from his hand.

“Hello? Adrian?” You smirked at Viktor as you climbed back into his lap.

He ran his hands up your sides and kissed your chest and jaw.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah.” You just kept repeating absent-mindedly while Adrian droned on. “Look Adrian, you’re a nice guy but I don’t think this is going to work. Sorry.”

You felt Viktor smirk into your neck and swatted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah Adrian. Yeah I’m sure. Okay. Bye.” You rolled your eyes as you finally hung up.

“At least you don’t have to ever eat at that restaurant again.” He laughed as he pulled you close.

You rolled your eyes again, cupping either side of his face you leaned down and kissed him. “You’re such a jerk.”

He laughed against your lips before flipping you over so you were underneath him.

He beamed down at you. “Maybe but remember, you picked me.”


End file.
